


Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day

by daggerthrougharose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Complete, F/F, F/M, First work - Freeform, Harry's a stable boy, I fucking went there with the title oops, Louis is shakespeare, Louis just stares at him through a window, M/M, One Shot, Shakespeare, Sonnet 18, has this been done?, he doesn't even speak, his middle names william what did you expect, idk - Freeform, it's 3 am okay?!?, it's probably been done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerthrougharose/pseuds/daggerthrougharose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis William Tomlinson is a famous playwright, going by the name of William Shakespeare and although he loves his wife, dearly, he can't help his attraction to the stable boy from next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall I Compare Thee To A Summer's Day

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this idea has been playing around in my head for a while and I finally got around to writing it... go easy on me! its been over a year since I wrote fanfiction and back then it was Harry Potter related okay?!?

Louis sighed, staring down at the empty parchment that sat before him. He had no idea what to write.

His previous works had been received incredibly well, particularly by King James, who has now requested that he write a play for him. 

To say Louis, or William as many called him, was under pressure was most certainly an understatement. 

He had been given strict instructions by those who had told him of his new job to 'say nothing to anger the king and make sure it is short enough that he will not become bored and fall asleep during the performance.' 

Louis, however, had fallen bored himself. Too simple a play he was writing - not enough sub plots and not enough plot twists - but the Kings simple mind would not be able to handle such things.

He dipped his quill into the ink pot and stared absent mindedly out of the small window of his house, into the yard of the house next door where the neighbours allowed their horses to graze.

He used this room to write in because of that window. The scenery was beautiful, natural and delicate.

Today, however, something was different. 

Today, there was a boy too. 

He was most definitely a new member of the households staff; he had never seen this boy before and if he had he most certainly would have remembered.

The boy was perched lazily against a tree, brushing down one of the horses. He appeared to be speaking to the creature, if the movement of his lips were anything to go by and if he were to glance even slightly to his left he would most certainly spot Louis staring at him in a mildly creepy way. 

And with that thought, Louis pulled his eyes away and back to the paper. He suddenly had the urge to write, but not the play. 

Previously, he had daubled in a series of sonnets about a few of his dear friends. He had allowed them to read them when they asked and they were all incredibly flattered (of course they were! He was the famous Shakespeare after all!) but.never before have any of them included any romantic feeling.

Now however, it was all Louis want to write. The boy was stunning. So much so that Louis wanted nothing more than to march out to that yard and pull the boy back to his quarters where they could lay together. 

But he couldn't do that. For one, if the boy truly works there, a move as such would see him unemployed, and secondly, there was a chance that the boy would not be attracted to him. 

Louis could not help but look out of the window once more. The boy was smiling, a large grin with dimples to match. 

Louis shook his head and placed his quill to a fresh sheet of parchment and began scratching away.

 

" Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date;

Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow'st;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou grow'st:

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this, and this gives life to thee." 

 

By the time he had finished with his scrawling, it was dark and the door was being pushed open slowly. 

His wife, his darling, Eleanor, entered the room slowly, bringing a tray with her. 

"I thought I should bring you some dinner," she told him, walking with such gentle movements to stand beside his chair, placing the tray on the table beside his own so as not to disturb his work, "I know you don't like to be bothered but sometimes you forget." 

He smiled up at her and rose from his seat, kissing her gently and holding her in his arms.

"Come," he said, "read this!" 

He thrust his newest sonnet into her hands and sat her at the desk, moving to stare out of the window as she read. 

This was the part he didn't like all that much. The waiting.  
He loved the writing, he loved watching others perform his works, he loved listening to the praise, but the waiting for judgement, not so much. 

Eleanor, however, she never let him down. 

"This is brilliant, Lou!" she gushed, "I might even be jealous of the young man."

Louis chuckled and he rested his head on her shoulder, "Do you really like it?" 

"Oh please," she laughed, "You knew I would! 'Greatest Playwright this world has ever seen!' Isn't that what they called you?" 

Louis shrugged but the grin never left his face, "They have a new stable hand. Next door."

"They have-" Eleanor's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean Harry?" 

"Harry?"

"I met him just this morning. A lovely boy. He'd be good for you, I believe. Quite the admirer of yours too, apparently." 

"Really?" 

Eleanor hummed, "I asked if he liked to read. Apparently he's very interested in the works of one William.Shakespeare. Incredibly well educated, that boy. Said he'd never read anything so beautifully written as Romeo and Juliet. Had a few comments about the "stupidity' of the two however." 

"That is how I wrote them to be, my dear, do you not recall?"

"Of course I do! However, I do adore them so." 

"You would, always searching for true love." 

"Ah," she laughed, "But for now I have you." 

"And what if you find that love, Eleanor? What will you then?" 

"If I find her," she smiled, "Then I'm sure you'll allow me to love her on the side, as I have allowed you all these years." 

Louis nodded his head and looked back out of the window. He could faintly see the boy - Harry - leading the horses away to the stables. 

He took Eleanor's hand in his and led her away to their shared room, making a note in his memory to take the newest sonnet over the next morn, perhaps read it to the boy in person.

Hopefully his employers would allow him the evening off. 

Louis had more than enough money to bribe them so.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully that wasn't too bad sorry!
> 
> Tumblr - libbylumos.tumblr.com
> 
> I also make youtube videos and have Twitter? I'm always LibbyLumos. Ever want to find me just look for libbylumos


End file.
